


Bound by a deeper connection

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is what I think happens after the Season finale...please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Danny stood there in Gabby's arms he knew something didn't feel right-he felt it in his bones. He backed away and she looked confused, "Something wrong?"

 

"I'm not sure but it's something to do with Steve"

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I just know-excuse me please I have to call him"

 

She nodded as he ran off to his bedroom, "Steve what is wrong-you are not picking up! Call me!" He texted him and tried again but nothing and he felt this fear wash over him-he had never felt like this before but this time he felt this fear and worry and that's what scared him. Deciding against his better judgement he called Kono on her burner cell, "Danny?"

 

"Kono! thank god! have you heard from Steve?"

 

"No not sense we left-why? What's wrong?"

 

"Not sure but he's not picking up."

 

"Okay I'll ask Doris to see if she knows anything"

 

"She will not tell anything because she never tells anything."

 

"Just let me try-please"

 

"Okay I'm gonna call Chin"

 

They hung up and he dialed Chin, "Hey Danny"

 

"Chin! Have you heard from Steve?"

 

"No why?"

 

"Oh god this is bad-very bad"

 

"Danny-what's happened?"

 

"Not sure but I have this feeling-it's a strong feeling and I've never felt it before but I know it has something to do with him."

 

"Brah you two are connected-it's like you've been zinged and you can feel each other even when you're not around him. Listen I'm tracking his cell and it looks like he's at the prison where WoFat is."

 

"Oh my god I can't believe he went back there but I understand why because Doris wouldn't give him the answer to his question. After I figure out what's going on we are going to have a serious talk about doing things on your own and to always wear cargos because he was only in his black jeans tonight."

 

Chin just chuckled, "Yeah you do that and let me know how that turns out."

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

"Meet me back here at HQ then we'll go from there"

 

"Alright-thanks Chin"

 

"Hey he's my family also-see ya in a few..."

 

Danny hung up with Chin and went back in the living room where Gabby was waiting, "So is everything alright?"

 

"I don't know but why did you show up after all this time?"

 

She laughed nervously, "What do you mean?"

 

"Don't give me that bs Gabby-listen to me if you're running from someone then I'll help you but I don't think this can work anymore-I'm so so sorry but I have to be true to myself and stop lying to everyone."

 

"I kind of figured it out a while ago but I was wondering when you were going to finally see it. Don't get me wrong what we had was wonderful but you're heart wasn't in it and I tried to fool myself but after seeing this just now well lets just all the facts line up."

 

He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her but he was greatful that she took it like that, "Wow-thanks umm so what now?"

 

"Now-now you go save your man! Go, get out and get the bad guys who are trying to hurt Steve. I like him and you guy's team."

 

They hugged then he ran out in a flash on his way to HQ.


	2. Running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if the bomb had gone off before steve could stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry it's taking me so long to update but RL has been a pain....

The blast had thrown Steve back against the wall causing him to fall onto his stomach and he hit his head against the ground which knocked him out just as one of the concrete pillars came crashing down on the lower half of his body which effectively trapped him. WoFat was trapped in his cell and couldn't move from under the rubble; he could tell that he left arm and one of his legs was broken, "STEVE! STEVE! COME ON WAKE UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs but it was no use-Steve was out for the count and he couldn't really reach Steve's cell phone to call for help. It was just out of reach for both men and it frustrated him to no end but he would still continue to call Steve's name till someone came to their rescue.

Danny came screeching to a halt in front of the prison along side Chin they both raced to the entrance and saw where it was supposed to be but there was nothing but a gaping hole. Danny started to run in to search for Steve but was stopped by Chin. He turned to look at him, "Chin! I have to go in-please don't stop me!" He yelled out as he struggled out of Chin's grasp but he wouldn't let him go for fear of the whole thing collapsing on all of them.

"Look at me Daniel! That building isn't safe to go in-sush-I'm going to call fire and rescue because they have the correct equipment to help get Steve and WoFat out of there."

Danny just numbly nodded as he sat down on the hood of his car, tears started to flow down his cheeks because he couldn't imagine a life without Steve, "Okay but they on a timer and if they're not here in 10-I am going in and you are not stopping me."

Thankfully they got there in 5 and successfully extracted both of them out of the crumbling building. When Danny saw Steve laying face down on the stretcher unconscious, it almost broke him apart because he was so perfectly still. He ran over to him but kept moving with the paramedics, "what happened?" he asked one of them.

"Looks like one of the pillars fell across his back and the prisoner said that he hit head when he fell just before it fell on top of him. He had been trying for about an hour to wake him but it was no use seeing as how he was trapped in his cell beneath some rubble. Who are you again?" Jake asked

"I'm Detective Danny Williams and this is my partner Commander Steven J McGarrett and yes we are together. Is he going to be okay?" His voice faltered when he asked that question because he couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Lets get going to the hospital to determine how extensive his injuries are then we'll talk-alright?"

Danny just sighed as he leaned back in the ambulance. For the first time in his life he prayed because he'd never done it but Steve has taught him so much that he began to believe again. He blindly went into the waiting room and collapses into one of the chairs at the table. He could feel the adrenaline leaving his system and he becomes more exhausted as the minutes pass so he lays his head on the table to close his eyes. The next thing he knows Chin is shaking his shoulder, "Danny the doctor is here"

He is now fully alert motioning the doctor to come sit down, "So how bad doc?"

"Not as bad as we first thought. The spinal cord wasn't severed just severely bruised and stretched. He's going to be partially paralyzed but with time and therapy he'll be good as new in a few months."

"Dr. Smith what else aren't you telling us?" Chin interjected because he could see the look in Danny's eyes.

"I'm afraid that he has slipped into a coma. We don't know when it happened but we suspected it happened when his head bounced on the floor. There also a worse case that he may never walk again but like I said that's the worst possible outcome."

Danny felt like his world just came crashing down on him. He suddenly grabbed his chest while trying to take deep breaths, "I cccan't breath!"

Dr. Smith was suddenly out of her chair screaming for a gurney and paddles, "Okay Danny-you're having a panic attack. If you don't control your breathing; you are going to have a heart attack." She stated in a calm soothing voice but that didn't help at all because his eyes rolled back and he became limp.


	3. A few hours later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place a few hours after danny's heartattck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's just a preview of what's to come-i'll post the rest of the chapter later.

The sounds of the machines woke him; looking around he's confused for a second but then remembers that he had a panic attack that resulted in him having a heart attack. He looks over at Chin who had fallen asleep in the chair and wishes it was Steve who was sitting there but he can't because he's in the hospital also.

"Chin"

Chin wakes instantly at his side asking if there's anything he needs but Danny just sushes him. "When can I leave?" Danny asks him with hope in his eyes, "I need to see Steven-I need my baby." Chin smiles as he holds his hand to calm him down and it works, "Let me get the doctor to see if we can bust you outta here." Pressing the nurse button, Chin tells them that Danny's awake and to get the doctor. They said that she'd be there in a couple of minutes. And sure enough it was only a few minutes before Dr. Smith came in to evaluate Danny to be released.

"Well Danny it seems that you had a panic attack not a heart attack like we had previously thought but everything looks normal so you can go just as soon as you sign these papers. And am I to assume correctly that you'll want to go up to Steve's room?"

Danny smiled as he quickly signed all the papers and handed them back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I've finished this chapter!


End file.
